Spirit Crisis
by Rasen13
Summary: Demons are attacking the world and new heroes must come to defend it!


**~Chapter 1~**

**~Astral!~**

Do you believe in demons? Well, even if you believe or not, they do exist. Or, better said, existed. More than 10.000 years ago, Earth was their playground, they were terrorizing people and creating a lot of wars and diseases. But humans were not alone, they received help from spirits. Spirits were beings without a shape or body, just like demons, but they helped people fight against these evil creatures. Both demons and spirits needed possessing a human to be able to manifest in the material world, so they used people as vessels. After the war, the strongest spirit, named Astral, who had the power to control space and time, sent all the demons 10.000 years in the future, hoping that then mankind will be better prepared to fight them. Nowadays, spirits lie locked in special rocks, called "ganji" and are kept by the families of those who fought in the war. "Ganji" were passed from generation to generation until the present day. The ones keeping them are called "Spirit Fighters". In the present, demons started showing up more and more often all over the world, surprising the fighters unprepared. Because of this, a school meant to help these fighters control their powers and defeat the demons was created. This school is called Spirit Crisis Academy and today is opening its gates for the beginning of a new year.

Spirit Crisis Academy restarts its activity today after a 3 months break. Among the students of the academy is also a year 2 student, called Aron. He is special, because he does not fight alongside a spirit, but a demon. The only good demon in the world, called Crimson Demon. Because of this fact, Aron is despised by many but he doesn't care and usually hangs out in the forrest near the academy, even on the first day.

- Ah, the show begins again. This academy is nothing more than a pain in the ass. And those demons started showing up more often, but I couldn't care less about them and their plan. I don't care if everyone dies. I have only one purpose. To become the strongest Spirit Fighter in the world! (says Aron sitting on a tree's branch)

All of the sudden, Crimson Demon appears near him.

- Huh?! Crimson?! (asks Aron, astonished)

Crimoson Demon swifts towards the ground, and Aron jumps out of the tree and follows him.

- What's going on, pal? (asks the boy, following his partner)

Aron catches him up and senses a bad smell.

- Phew! What is this stench? (says the kid, covering his nose)

From his back, a demon shows up, who tries to attack the boy.

- It never ends, does it? (Aron asks)

Aron turns and draws his sword out of his sheath: (note* Behind Aron Crimson Demon shows up)

- The Demon's Crie! 1000 cuts! (says the boy, cutting the demon in half with his sword)

After the demon's body falls to the ground, Aron's eyes transform in Crimson Demon's eyes and he has a vision. In it, he sees the Earth destroyed by the demons and in the middle of it a big demon who laughs sadistically.

- What the hell is going on with me? Could this be the future? (the boy asks himself)

Aron hears the academy's bell.

- Damn this festivity. (says Aron starting running towards the academy)

In the academy's court everybody gathers up for the beginning of the festivity. Here there are all kind of Spirit Fighters who study. At the entrance, there is a young girl, also in the second year, who seems to be eagerly waiting for someone.

- Geez! Where the hell are those boys? (says Misty with anger)

From behind, another student appears, Roger!

- Hey, Misty! Sorry I'm late but I was busy with my world destruction plan!

- How many times do I have to tell you we have to protect the world? (says Misty)

- That's what you think. I will do anything I can to destroy it. (says Roger)

- Where is that Aron guy? (asks Misty)

- He probably won't show up. Let's go before the festivity starts. (says Roger)

- Oh! All right! (says the girl and the two of them start walking through the courtyard)

- Listen! Do you think I should kill the principal? (asks Roger)

- Enough already! (sighs Misty)

In the courtyard, a lot of people gathered, because, today, at the beginning of a new year, the Spirit Fighter who has Astral, the strongest spirit, who saved the world will join the academy. The young man who controls him is called Vasto. On the stage from the courtyard gather the school's principal, Zancrow (who is corrupt and greedy, always willing to win money, even if he has to kill his own mother for this) and his brother, Absalom (who is just like Zancrow, moreover, he is also Vasto's manager)

- What's with this big gathering? Last year there were at most 20 people. (says Roger)

- It's because Vasto, the boy who has Astral is here. (says Misty)

- Wow! Seriously? And what is he doing here? (asks Roger with enthusiasm)

- Didn't you know? He will be a first year student (says Misty)

- Perfect! I will dedicate my second year trying to kill him. Because if he will die, the whole world will die (says Roger, but he gets hit by Misty)

- Dear students, I am proud to be your witness at this year's opening, which seems will be full of surprises. Amongst us we have the great Vasto, the one who controls the strongest spirit in the world, Astral. He will join our academy, so I will ask him to tell us a few words. (says principal Zancrow)

- What's with this turmoil? (says Aron from Misty's and Roger's behind)

- It's that new guy who is supposingly controlling Astral. (says Roger)

- Astral?! This is gonna be interesting. (says Aron, activating Crimson Demon's eyes and looking at Vasto)

- But I'll get him, because I will destroy the world at any cost. (says Roger, laughing like a maniac)

- I see! The boy is harmless. He can't even beat a fly. (says Aron)

- Are you sure about that? (asks Misty)

- Yes, my eyes never fail. (says Aron having a new vision)

In this vision, he sees Vasto dead at a demon's feet.

- Are you OK? (asks Misty)

- Yes, but I feel like something bad is about to happen. (says Aron)

Vasto goes to the microphone to talk, but stumbles and falls down, after which everyone starts laughing at him. The student picks himself up and starts talking.

- Hello! My name is Vasto and I feel honored to be this academy's student. Please do not treat me different just because I have Astral (says the boy)

-Oh, no! We would never do such a thing. (says Zancrow)

All of the sudden, above their head a crack in space appears and a big demon enters the world, almost twice as big as the one Aron defeated previously. He falls near Vasto and destroys the stage. Everyone runs madly and generates chaos.

- Don't worry. Astal will protect us! (shouts Absalom, Vasto's manager)

Hearing these, everyone stops and looks at Vasto.

- Please, save us, Vasto! (Absalom says)

The demon faces Vasto who glares in fear.

- Shit! If I don't do something, the kid dies! (says Aron, drawing his sword and stripping off of his jacket)

To be continued in chapter 2: "The apprentice!"


End file.
